Noel Rivers
Noel Charlie Owen Rivers is a , and has graduated from from the Ravenclaw House. He is a Muggle-Born and really wants to excel in everything he does. He was tutored by another local wizard for his first 5 years and finished the rest of his schooling at Hogwarts. He had taken a few years off doing odd jobs but has finally settled down to work as a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and recently acquired the Head Healer Position. Biography Pre-Hogwarts Born to a political father and a mother who's a lawyer, Noel is a strong, smart and responsible wizard and just wants to excel. He wants to be the best in everything he does so when his parents found out about the wizarding world they hired a local wizard to tutor him. Noel continued to go to Muggle school as well as visit his tutors house for magic lessons, until he decided to attend Hogwarts in his 6th year to achieve his NEWTs. He enjoyed the school so much that he continued to come back for his final year and recently graduated. NEWT Scores Transfiguration: E Healing: E Charms: E Potions: E Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Post-Hogwarts Noel wasn't sure what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. He wanted to either become a healer or a lawyer. He took a break doing some odd jobs before he decided, but eventually chose to be a healer. He spent a few months training with a healer in his hometown before deciding to apply to St. Mungo's. Trivia *He was born on Christmas Day, proably the reason he was named Noel *He is a Capricorn *His birthstone is Tanzanite/Zircon/Turquoise *His favorite scents are wood, rain and frying bacon *Liquorice Wands are his favorite wizard candy but he still like muggle Tic Tacs better *His favorite cusine is Greek *Rugby is his favorite sport, though he never played *He has a thick Welsh accent Spell List 1st Year Spells *Anti-Cheating Spell *Cistem Aperio *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Intruder Charm *Lumos *Locomotor Mortis *Periculum *Protego *Wingardium Leviosa 2nd Year Spells *Aguamenti *Arresto Momentum *Carpe Retractum *Flipendo *Glacius *Vitis Venit *Reparo 3rd Year Spells *Blasting Charm *Accio *Banishing Charm *Confundo *Diminuendo *Episkey *Obliviate 4th Year Spells *Immobulus *Riddikulus *Colloportus *Extinguishing spell *Supersensory Charm *Incarcerous *Stupefy 5th Year Spells *Avis *Cave Inimicum *Declino alica *Oppugno *Expecto Patronum *Silencio *Unbreakable Vow 6th Year Spells *Confringo *Geminio *Legilimens *Specialis Revelio *Protego Maxima *Undetectable Extension Charm *Trisinion 7th Year Spells *Firestorm *Prior Incantato *Portus *Repello Inimicum *Vendetta Corsicana *Gemino Curse - Whenever the cursed object is touched, it makes multiple fake copies of itself *Brackium Emendo - Heal a broken bone Learned Elsewhere Behind the scenes Gallary *Noel's model is Diego Boneta Noel2.jpg noel3.jpg noel5.jpg noel6.jpg Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Character Category:Ravenclaw Category:Muggle-Born Category:December Birthday Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Students Category:Name begins with "N" Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Peis' chars Category:Birch Wand Category:Adult Character Category:Welsh Category:Patronus Listed Category:Left Handed Category:Small Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Healer Category:St. Mungo's Category:Speaks Welsh Category:Born in Wales